


Acquiescence

by EmilyScarlett



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, D/s undertones, Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyScarlett/pseuds/EmilyScarlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Enjolras likes having his hair pulled during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquiescence

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this kink meme prompt: http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/14280.html?thread=14559688#t14559688

Grantaire wasn't certain why Enjolras had chosen him, out of all the willing participants whom he could have had throwing themselves at his feet. Perhaps that in itself was the reason. Enjolras didn't want someone to pander to him, to obey him. He wanted an outlet. A moment, however fleeting, when he didn't have to be the ridged, inflexible leader of men. He wanted to be able to shirk control and flee from responsibility. Grantaire was willing to give him this outlet as surely as he would have been glad to fall before Enjolras in worship, had that been what his Apollo required. He would do anything to gain the full force of Enjolras' attention on him. The result of this was that each night, after Les Amis de l'ABC had gone their separate (or not so separate in some cases) ways for the evening, Enjolras would accompany Grantaire to his meagre rooms for the night.

The actions that they each took once they were behind closed doors were always the same. Enjolras would immediately begin to strip as Grantaire watched, each item of clothing lost chipping away at the veneer of the stoic marble figurehead until the man beneath was revealed. Once this process was completed Grantaire would come forwards and take Enjolras' hands, look into his eyes with a question in his own. Enjolras would return his gaze steadily and incline his head slightly. 

This ritual occurred each evening and at first glance seemed unnecessary. It was, however, vital for both men. It allowed them to fit into the roles assigned to them for the evening. Enjolras needed the physical baring to allow himself time to mentally release his grip on the iron clad control with which he ruled himself. Grantaire required the knowledge that this was what Enjolras wanted, that he would not be forcing anything upon his Apollo that was not sought out, for the very thought was abhorrent to him.

This ritual completed for the evening, Grantaire considered what he might do with his Enjolras tonight. The problem was that within Enjolras' willingness there lay too much possibility. Ideas flashed though his head making is cock fill and throb. He wanted it all, but Enjolras was starting to fidget, looking uncertain at the lack of action and that wouldn't do.

"On your knees." Grantaire ordered. Enjolras complied readily, looking reassured. Grantaire made his way over to sit on the bed and once settled there he beckoned Enjolras over while he opened his trousers. Instead of standing, Enjolras crawled over with all the grace of a panther, smooth and sultry, and Grantaire felt his mouth go dry and his cock give a particularly hard throb at the sight. He’d never done that before.

Enjolras came to rest at his feet between his legs and looked up into his eyes imploringly.  
“Yes, alright, you can suck me.” Grantaire said, amused. The smile that he got in return for that acquiescence left him somewhat dazzled, a feeling which did not lessen any when Enjolras took him into his mouth. Grantaire let out a groan and tried to keep his hips still and allow Enjolras to take more of him only when he was ready. Enjolras looked up at him, catching his gaze and not looking away as he took Grantaire a little deeper into his mouth before pulling back almost completely and swirling his tongue around the tip. Grantaire let out a whispered curse. Enjolras repeated this process again and again, taking him a little deeper each time, until he had managed to push Grantaire’s cock right down into his throat. At this point Grantaire was unaware of anything except for the feel of Enjolras’ mouth around him. That is, until he heard a keening whimper from Enjolras and noticed that he had buried a hand in Enjolras’ golden curls and was pulling on them rather viciously.

“Fuck Enjolras, I’m sorry,” he said as he quickly let go of Enjolras’ hair and pulled him up to sit beside him on the bed, gently cradling his Apollo’s face between his hands. He felt sickened and not a little panicked at having done something to hurt Enjolras.  
“I’m so sorry, I swear I won’t do it again. Are you alright? Do you need to stop?”  
“No, no, I’m fine,” replied Enjolras. “I- I liked it.” At this admittance he looked down, blushing. Grantaire was taken aback for a moment at this reaction, so far from what he had initially thought but quickly pulled himself together when he realised that every moment he remained silent was only causing Enjolras to become more and more fretful. As if Grantaire would ever condemn him for anything.  
“You liked it?” Enjolras nodded.  
“It was you taking control and being forceful. Which I like. And- and it just feels… nice. The pain I mean.” It was almost endearing to see Enjolras, usually such a skilled orator, reduced to awkwardly trying to explain his proclivities, except for the fact that it meant that Enjolras was feeling unsure, which was something Grantaire actively tried to avoid.  
“You like me being forceful? Physically?”  
“Yes. Please.” Damn if that didn’t send a bolt of arousal through Grantaire as acute as he’d ever felt and Enjolras seemed fairly affected as well, if his glazed eyes and heavy breathing were anything to go by.

He forced Enjolras down on to the bed by grabbing his hair and pushing. Enjolras let out a breathy moan the likes of which Grantaire had never heard before from him. He was usually very quiet in bed, disconcertingly quiet even. Grantaire had wondered more than a few times if he was pleasing Enjolras at all. Despite already having Enjolras laid out on the bed underneath him Grantaire experimentally pulled a little harder on Enjolras’ hair and received the same desperate moan as before. How had he not know about this sooner?

“You’re going to stay right here while I go get the oil, alright?” Enjolras nods, wide eyed, eyes glazed over with lust. Once Grantaire had retrieved the flask of oil he had purchased just for this purpose he came back and straddled Enjolras’ thighs. He slicked his fingers with the oil before he set the flask aside and pinned both of Enjolras’ arms above his head with one hand. With the other he slid one finger up and down over Enjolras’ entrance until he was whining and bucking his hips down desperately. He slowly teased one finger into Enjolras, pushing until it was all the way inside and then pausing for a moment until Enjolras tried to roll his hips down again and gave a choked off “please”.

He acquiesced and began thrusting the finger in and out, adding a second one when he felt Enjolras was ready. He added a third finger and crooked them upward to slowly stroke back and forth over Enjolras’ prostate, gaining a drawn out moan from the wrecked man beneath him. At this he used his other hand to reach up and pull Enjolras’ head back and to the side by his hair and leaned forward to whisper intimately in his ear.  
“You are not going to come until I give you permission. Do you understand?”  
Enjolras sucked in a harsh breath and nodded his head jerkily, pulling his own hair in the process.

With that established Grantaire removed his fingers and rearranged Enjolras so that he was on his hands and knees. He carefully aligned himself and very slowly pushed into him, pausing after only an inch. Enjolras groaned in frustration and tried to push backwards to take more but finding himself unable to due to the firm grip Grantaire had on his hips. He waited until Enjolras was practically shaking with desperation before he pushed all the way in swiftly, gaining a cry from the man in front of him.

He then reached up to wrap his fingers in Enjolras’ golden curls once more, using this grip to guide Enjolras forward, then pulling him sharply back, making him fuck himself on Grantaire.

Enjolras’ moans reached a fevered pitch and alerted Grantaire that the boy was getting close. He shifted a little, changing the angle in an attempt at finding his prostate. A sharp cry let him know he had and he began to thrust, meeting Enjolras halfway, relentlessly pounding into that spot and causing Enjolras to gasp out pleas.  
“Please… Please can I come?… Please Grantaire, let me…”  
“No, not yet.” Enjolras let out a choked sob.  
“Please! I can’t…”  
“Not. Yet.” Grantaire punctuated this with two particularly hard thrusts.

Enjolras wailed but gave in, his every muscle going taunt. He shook with the effort of trying to restrain himself as Grantaire continually pulled him back by his hair and thrust into him. Finally Grantaire came, his thrusts stuttering then stopping and he released into Enjolras before pulling out.

The boy was still shaking and on edge as Grantaire gently turned him over and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. He grasped him and began to stroke firmly, never taking his eyes from Enjolras’ face.  
“You can come now,” he whispered tenderly.  
It took just one more stroke after that to send Enjolras over the edge, his face contorted against pleasure so intense he seemed as if in pain, before he relaxed weakly against the bed. He hardly seemed aware of his surroundings.

Grantaire retrieved a damp cloth and used it to gently wipe Enjolras clean before dealing with himself. He then brought some water over to put on the nightstand and proceeded to climb back onto the bed and curl around Enjolras, who seemed to be coming back to himself a little more. He pulled the covers over them both and then turned his attention back to his lover.  
“Was that alright?” he asked seriously, worried now that he might have overstepped what Enjolras’ was comfortable with.  
“Perfect.” Enjolras’ replied, smiling sleepily.  
Satisfied, Grantaire hugged Enjolras more tightly to him and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a quick comment to let me know what you though (or if you spot any mistakes.)


End file.
